Happy Halloween
by DemonHero52
Summary: The Teen Titans go to a Halloween party. Warning has my OC. R
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic so enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting Ready.

"Where's my beak?" Bella looked around then at beast boy.

"What, I don't have it."

"I really doubt that, Gar," she exclaimed. "You were the only one in here when it disappeared."

"Ok and ..."

"What's behind you?" she interrupted

"Um..."

Bella (with her super speed) spun around him, grabbed her beak, and went to the same spot she was sitting in,

"Right"

"You should get your costume ready for the party" Bella grabbed her wings, "but before you leave could you put these on?"

"Sure," he grabbed the wings from her mouth and strapped them on her back.

"Thanks"

"No problem, Bell."

Beast boy walked out of her room (Tera's old room).

* * *

**Ok I know its very short but I well get better.**

**Can you guys guess wut Bella is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahh! IDK if this well be longer, but enjoy anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 2: vampires and werewolfs

"If only I was a lion then this costume would be compleat" Bella said aloud to herself.

"O well, it well have to do" she walked out of her room.

"Cyborg!" Beast boy shouted,

"have you seen my fangs?"

Cyborg stood in the door way.

" First of all" he pointed out

"you don't have to yell I'm right here, and second they are in your mouth." he finished

"What?" he grabbed a box with small vampire fangs inside.

"Oh ya, I forgot" he joked

"Right"

"Dude,my fangs look like animal teeth!"

"You are an animal!" Cyborg interrupted

"Ug... I'm a vampire not a werewolf or what ever."BB complained "It's pointless to argued about this, man"

"Ok ok fine the undead has awaken"

"Ya ya tin can, so what are you?"

Cyborg held up his mask with a smirk on his face.

Beast boy looked up at the mask, but soon wished he hadn't. "Gezz, man, that thing is creepy!" BB shrieked

* * *

**Grrrr, I suck at writing storys.**

**Ok its like 4:30 so I'm going to bed for now.**

**Hope u guys enjoyed by the way Bella is a wolf-griffen for those who did not get it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:3 The mask

Bella walked into Beast boy's room.

"Whats all the yelling for?" she paused "and whats wrong with you, Gar?"

Beast boy looked all creeped out.

"Tin can's mask is freaking me out"

Beast boy was putting on his fake fangs and strapping on his cape.

"I think that's the point, B" Bella joked

"Can I see the mask, Vic?"

Cyborg put the mask in to Bella's view.

"Now that's what I call Halloween spirit" she exclaimed

"Dude" BB continued "werewolves are scary and the fact you are a cyborg makes it even more so"

"So that's the point in Halloween" he said with a know-it-all look.

Beast boy had finally got rid of a lot of crap so his room was cleaner.(Raven had forced him to) He kind of like the free space and didn't want to make his girlfriend upset, so he keep it clean.

He walked over to his mirror, "I still don't look like vampire" BB complained

Bella pushed him out the door,

"What are you doing Bell-a"

"Come, lets go find Star. She should have something to fix your color."

"O no" He complained

An evil smirk appeared on Bella's face, she loved tormenting beast boy.

* * *

**Ok, sorry not to tell u sooner but Bella is a talking, superpowered wolf.**

**Hoped ya enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 4 : 'Make overs'

Cyborg walked out of Beast boy's room, and down on to his room to get dressed. Cyborg grabbed his shredded shirt, he wanted to make his cyborg parts stand out and make the costume more werewolf like.

He tossed his striped shirt on, his pants, gloves, and shoes with claws sticking out.

He looked at his computer, "5:40,an hour and 20 mins till we go to the party"

"Star!" Bella shouted

"Yes frost?"

"Garfield needs some thing to make his face white."

"Bye," Beast boy tried to walk out the door.

"Stay." Bella gave beast boy an evil smirk. "anyway,do you have something that can replace my coat color?" she added on.

"I should have both, friend Bella," Starfire explained. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a bow full of makeup, cream, and what ever she got from 'the mall of shopping'.

"Ok, good umm, do Beast boy first I need to get my picture."

"Thanks Bell," Beast boy complained he hated getting make overs.

"Your welcome." she turned to walk out the door toward her room.

Bella grabbed a picture of a griffin, that was sitting on her computer desk, and looked at the time

"5:55."

* * *

**Yay! I finished another chapter.**

**Hope you liked it XD**

**O, and I love to read your reviews so please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I can't wate till the party tho I havent thought of wut would happen.

Sooo... anyway enjoy the next chapter

Chapter 5 : Green to white

"Yo, it's almost 6," Bella placed her picture on Starfire's bed.

"Wow, that cream is really work'en, who was that again?" Bella joked

Beast boy's face was covered in a pale white, almost covering the green skin completely.

"I have found this on the journey to the mall of shopping, I believe it is working," Starfire added as she finished putting on the cream.

"Very funny, wolf, you know perfectly who I am," Beast boy remarked when Starfire finally finished putting on the cream uncovering a deadly pale light-green face.

"You got that at a sale?" Bella asked not listing to BB's remark, "Cus it looks really pricey," she added on.

"Yes! They were giving Halloween trick'its half off."

"Wuts Raven going to be this year?" Beast boy asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know she has not showed her face since this morning" Bella said lowering lightness in her voice," I hope she plains on spending time with us."

He look down,"Ya me too," blushing when he realized what he just said.

"Oh I see..." Bella taunted.

"What?" his face growing more red.

"You like her."

"I do NOT! And what does this have to do with the fact that I want her to spend time with us?"

"Spend time with you," she giggled a bit.

He ignored her comment

"Does this dry?"

"Yes..."

"Are you serious?" he cut her off.

"Not like the painting of the face, it makes your skin smooth." She read from the make-up tube.

"Ok good, sorry for the sudden outburst, Star."

* * *

I can't blame him I hate make-up too XD

Anyway I found some errors on some of my other chapters, sorry bout that

Like I said its my 1st fic so... :-)

Also I can't write out star's way of talking very good so we are stuck with this ...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7: Lolz

"Star who are you?" Bella asked

"The princess Zelda I believe."

"Dude, I bet Robin is Link," Beast boy said in a daring tone.

"Mm hm," she nodded.

"Wow," if Bella's eyes were not pure white you be able to see them rolling,

" I'm not surprized." she said sarcastically

"Soo... where did you learn bout LoZ anyways?"

"Hm... Beast boy And Robin," she answered

"I thought Cy played that game too?"

"He does but not as much as the king." Beast boy bragged

"King..." Bella said with a sarcastic tone.

"Whats your point?"

"I'm betting you that even Rae-ven could kick your butt."_  
_

"What!" he said unprepared

"You know your GIRL-friend,"

"Please his girlfriend is Raven?"

"Y ug..." BB grabbed her muzzle,

"Spoiled sport," he thought out loud.

"Ya, no she's not!"

"ant" Bella struggled to breath

"What?"

She placed her paw on his arm and dug his nails in it.

"Awww!" Beast boy howled

"LIKE I was saying I couldn't breath, dork!" she joked

"Ya but you don't have to claw me, wolf."

"Sorry, B I wasnt trying to harm ya."

He patted the top of her head "Its ok," he gave her his famous toothy grin.

"um... " Starfire quizzed

"Ok I um..." Changing the subject, but still rubbing his arm.

"Spit it out!" Bella waited

"I like Raven..." He managed to below a wisper.

"Hm I didn't quite get that."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? I like Raven!"

"Tell her"

"Excuse me?"

"Tell her."

"Are you crazy?"

"Are you?"

"Friend Beast boy you should tell Raven how you feel." Star added excitement overflowing inside her.

"Um..." he rubbed his chin.

"No," he said coldly

"Why?" Bella dared

"And risk losing her friendship? Likely not." he said turning to leave.

"I'm uh going to see what Vic is doing." He quickly added.

No one stopped him.

Bella looked at Star in confusion

"Ok then?"

* * *

YAY! Another chapter...

Ya I might add a Little BB/Rav fluff so b ready Muh hahah...Bella's evil laugh

Anyway hope ya enjoyed, lll write another ch. today, cus I'm like soooo bored...

And another thing... PLEASE REVIEW!

:)

~Raven


	7. Chapter 7

Ok this maybe a little short for my own reason but enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 7:Boo!

Beast boy walked down the hall, and stopped when Raven's door came into view.

"Hay.. Rae-ven," he paused and listened.

No answer

'Um... are you ok? Cus its like 6'o clock and... well... we haven't seen ya all day."

She was inside reading a new book.

"Yes B-Beast boy," she blushed at the boy's sudden appearance.

"I-I'm fine, just reading."

"Oh... ok see ya later I guess."

He let his ears fall a little. 'Now is not the time', he thought to him self.

He turned and walked away from her door.

After his footsteps faded Raven smiled a little and went back to her book.

Beast boy headed on up to Cyborg's room.

"Hay Cy you ready?"

No answer

"Cy?"

Beast boy walked up to the door.

It slid open,and...

"BOO!"

"AWWW! VIC THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" he shouted.

"It wus to me, ha ha ha ha!"

Beast boy's head drooped down a little.

"You ok?"

"Oh hm... ya"

"Ya sure?"

"Yep, hay want to play LoZ?" Beast boy ask changing the subject so he wouldn't let anything slip.

"You bet, watch me beat ya butt." he smirked

"Whatever tin can," he raced after him...

* * *

See another chapter I told ya...

Ok maybe it's a little short and not a whole lot of detail but the show, er story must go on!

Read on to find out what happens at the party, who they meet, and wut happens w/Beast boy and raven...

love ya reviews so...REVIEW PLZ

~Raven


	8. Chapter 8

Hay I'm back with another chapter...

Oh and I read your reviews and your answers well be in the next few chapters...

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 8: Video games (I got no other names)

The doors slid open then the two boys walked into the main room (I forgot what that room was called).

They noticed Robin sitting at the table listening to his new Iphone 4.

"Hay Rob want to play The Legend of Zelda with us?" Beast boy asked walking over to their huge TV.

Robin looked up he was a little startled by Beast boys voice, "Um... sure."

"Good grab a controller Link." Cyborg teased.

Beast boy jumped up on the sofa, "Dude how long can we play?"

The screen showed up with the time on it.

"Bout an hour." Cyborg answered before he placed the game into the station.

He tossed Beast boy and Robin two controllers.

"Dude I'm so going to kick your butt this time." Beast boy bragged

"Unlikely little man."

The starter screen came up into view.

* * *

Yay finally I got this chapter done, it would have had been up on here sooner if it wasn't for the power out we had yesterday.

Ok, I know LoZ is one player, but I made my own vs game for the story so just go with the flow you know...

~Raven


	9. Chapter 9

YAY! Todays Halloween I can't wait till tonight...

I'm going to dress like Cyborg... And scare some little kids

Anyway sorry bout that, on to the story!

* * *

Chapter 9: Ebony (now those of you who want to know what Raven is...)

Raven pulled a silky flowing black cape out of her closet along with smooth black dress( like the one in the comics). Then she lifted a pointed hat off her bed and placed it on her head.

(Can't ya tell what she is yet hint, hint)

She took off her blue cape and tossed her dress on over the rest of her uniform, fixed the collar and put a thin leather belt around her waist.

Then she grabbed some eyeliner, that Starfire let her barrow, the day before. She darken her eyes than her lips with it.

Than she sat back down on her bed and lifted up a book. The Rise of The Black Wolf. (A book I'm reading) She opened it to were the bookmark was placed hoping Beast boy or someone else wouldn't bother her to death.

The book was about werewolves,vampires, and a bunch of other monsters so this was the perfect time to read it.

Sooner than later her mind was deep into thought from the story.(The book put my mind into deep thought, too.)

* * *

Ok so ya I know all my chapters are like... supper short, but some longer ones are coming soon...

Anyway did you figure out what she is? Some of my reviewers wanted to know sorry to keep ya waiting.

Hope u guys had a Happy Halloween! I had a blast!

~Raven


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter...

* * *

Chapter 10: Winter white?

"Could ya put this on my fur?" Bella ask before grabbing a can of washable gray paint.

"Hm mh" Star grabbed the can from Bella's mouth.

"Just don't do my face please." Starfire nodded and shook the paint. Then she sprayed to the back of her head down to Bella's tail. And a very glossy gray replaced her winter white coat.

"Does this stuff get like really dry?"

"Just a little, its got special ingredients to make it not dry up so much."

Bella let a sigh slip out from her mouth," In that case could ya do my back legs?"

"Of corse friend Bella." She shook the can again and bent down behind Bella's back legs.

Bella felt a cold sting, "Dude that things Cold!"

"Hm, sorry Frost paw," using her real name on purpose.

"Hay don't call me that! My name is Bella, B-E-L-L-A." she said loud and clear.

"Ok" She smiled at Bella.

"Good." Bella stated clearly "I wish I know what is Ravens dressing as." Bella said truly wanting to change the subject.

"Prehaps it could have the use of the eyeliner?" Star said remembering Raven asking to use it, yesterday. "She wanted to use it yesterday."

"Ya Star that so helps!" Bella said sarcastically and rolling her eyes but ya couldn't tell cus her eyes are pure white.

"Eyeliner could be used for any costume, so that's like finding a needle in a hundred hay stacks."

"oh"

"I guess we well have to wait and see."

"Perhaps"

"Dude I'm just glad I'm not going to be twitching the whole time." (Bella hates when her fur gets stiff, sticky, dirty tho it does everyday, or really messy you know like a bad hair day.)

"Why would you be doing the twitching?"

"When my back legs get stiff or something it gets really uncomfortable."

"Oh"

*Yawns* "Well Star I had fun, but I gotta go." She paused remembering something, "Star could ya put this back on?" Bella grabbed her wings almost forgetting them.

"Well do."

*Snap* she clipped the realistic wings around Bell's chest, which were really cool cus Cyborg put something in them to make them fold and unfold like real wings and they were like somehow magically lightweight.

"Thanks for the help Kory." Bella jumped down from Starfire's sent her a cheerful grin.

"How bout you go keep the boys from trashing each other or show them some girl power and kick there butts a few times?"

"That sounds most delightful and I shall do just that!" Starfire exclaimed With excitement."

Starfire got up off her bed.

"Well see ya later." Bella walked out the door down on to her room. Starfire put the spray and cream away then headed to the Ops room to find the boys.

* * *

YAY! My longest chapter yet!

Ok ok sorry it took so long to update I don't have WiFi 24-7 and I had some issues updating but at least I did ...

Anyway I would like to thank some viewers(since thanksgiving is like coming around the corner, kicking Halloween back sadly.)

Ok on to the viewers...

SaphireDragon15: Thanks for the name of the main room it helped a lot!

Egytiaandude990: Yes Raven is a witch. Halloween is my favorite time of year too it sucks that it went by so fast but you know, enjoy it. And don't eat too much candy :)

Curse you Perry the Platypus: Thanks for reading the story and thanks for reviewing me. Sorry if I take a long time to update I don't have WiFi 24-7 so... But thanks your reviews they make me happy!

Numbuh13m: Thanks for the review! I just love your avatar it's so cute!

PSI-Triforce: thanks for the 7/10 ya sorry I didn't know how to post at that time...

Thanks guys I love to read your reviews.

Sorry if I get one of your names spelled wrong I really suck at spelling. Right now spelling check is my best friend. Lol

~Raven


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter maybe a little short, but longer ones well be coming very soon...

* * *

Chapter 11

"Dude you can't do that!" Beast boy shrieked losing yet another round.

"Can and did grass stain." Cyborg bragged.

All three boys were playing a Zelda v/s with Cyborg in the lead of corse.

"Do you two always have to complain?" Robin asked them getting very annoyed."Your starting to give me a headache, why do I agree to play these games when I know you two are just going to argue bout every thing?" Robin thought out loud.

"Look I'll stop when he stop-"

"Stops what hm? Kicking your butt every five seconds!" Cyborg teased

"No! Stops cheating!" BB shouted

"How'm I cheating?"

"I don't know you just...are!" BB stumbled

*Woosh* The door opened, but Robin was the only one to look up. Starfire stood in his view.

"Hay Kory!" Robin greeted. Star walked over to the sofa.

"Greetings boyfriend Robin." She sat in beside Robin and Cyborg.

"Want to play with them?" Robin asked her pulling the controller in her direction

"That would be most delightful." Then Robin handed her the controller

"Ya Star maybe you beat Cyborg." BB said just now noticing her there.

"Aww, come on B your know your afraid to get beat by a girl." Cyborg teased

"No I'm not, I'm pretty used to it by now."

"Go figure."

"Could you two please shut-up and play the game." Robin blurted out in annoyance, and Starfire sitting studying the device she had in her hands.

"Fine" BB tapped start.

Both boys tapped furiously at the controllers, and Star tried to remember some really cool moves.

Then she remembered a really good move.

"How'd you do that?!" Both boys looked at her surprized

"Robin taught me." She said smoothly.

* * *

YAY! 11 down...um who knows how many more to go...

He He hope ya enjoyed!

~Raven


	12. Chapter 12

Hay guys here's another chapter for all my awesome viewers...

* * *

Chapter 12

"Great," Bella said out loud to herself. "I've only got 30 minutes to watch my show."

My Little Pony was one of her favorite cartoons. Some thought it was weird for a wolf, but Bella felt like a human in a wolf's body so she didn't care.

Bella tapped a tablet next to her computer. A picture of Rainbow Dash popped up on the screen.(Her favorite pony) She went to you tube a her favorites list appeared on the screen with MLP videos and funny cat/dog videos. Her computer was made just for her with a tablet instead of a mouse, voice controlled, and no tiny keys that sometimes have a mind of their own.

Unlike most wolves, Bella hung out with humans, was friends with cats, and could go into a city without getting shot to death. That would make her father hate her even more.

"He's gone I got to get that in my head and my past out." She told herself.(I may write about Bella's past life in another story)

Bella clicked on one of the videos. It was the episode where Twilight saw her future self and went all crazy and stuff. The one episode that she hasn't seen in a long time.

After about 20 minutes a voice came from the computer.

" Ten minutes in tell you go to your 'Halloween Party'" The computerized voice startled Bella. She guessed Robin or Cyborg put it in there before they installed in to her room.

"Um...ok, Shut-up and put my show back on." She demanded in an annoyed tone.

* * *

Couple more chapters and the party will come...

Hope ya enjoyed...

~Raven


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 13

"YES!" Beast boy jumped off the sofa and cheered. He beat Starfire for the first time that day.

"Dude you LOST! Why you cheering?"

"Because she's hard to beat!"

Robin rolled his eyes and snickered

"Well I like to see you beat your girlfrind."BB dared_  
_

"She's not my-" pausing and remembering what happen last time he said that and the fact she called him 'boyfriend' when she walked in.

"Like I said,

The scores popped up on the screen.

Cyborg had a score of 35

BB had a score of 15

And Starfire/Robin had a score of 40(mostly Star had played tho)

"Wow Star you like, kicked Cy's butt!"

"And yours."

"What's your point?"

"It's time to go guys!" Robin said looking on his Iphone.

"So soon I was hoping to 'kick the butt' again.

"Ya win Star?" Bella said coming out of the darkness of the hallway.

"Hello friend Bella!" She said pleased to see her again.

"Hay!" she stopped dead in her tracks

"Robin you're not wearing your mask?" She asked never seeing him with out it.

"It doest go with the costume."

"Ok-"

"Were is Raven?" Beast boy asked noting she wasnt around.

"In her room I'll go get her." Bella said

Beast boy wanted to get her, but he would show that he liked her a little more than a friend...

*Woosh* the doors slid close.

* * *

She walked up to a door that had the name RAVEN inbolded into it.

"Hay Raven you in there?"

Bella's high-class hearing picked up shuffling book pages with then the other side of the door.

"It's time to go!"

"Coming Bell!" Raven said getting off her bed and putting the book away.

The door slid open.

"Nice costume Rach!"

"Thanks I like yours too." She said trying to act a little happy, but truthfully wanting to get back to reading. She walked past Bella.

They walked down the hallway up to the Ops room door, were all the other titans waited.

Beast boy was the first to speak out

"Wow Raven you look, amazing." He said blushing luckily she didn't notice or anyone else.

"Thanks Garfield."

Bella giggled at them

"This is wonderful, you well be joining us, yes?"

"Why would I be standing here dressed up if I wasn't?" She stated.

BB pulled Bella away from the group.

"How'd you get her out of her room with her being, well, happy?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out, lover boy."

"What?!"

Bella walked out of his reach and rejoined the group.

"Yaw going to sit here all day or join me in the Halloween fun!" Cyborg shouted across the room.

"Ya guys wut you wait'en for?" Bella said all ready across the room.

Everyone ran in the same direction, excepted Raven.

"You coming?" Beast boy stopped before walking out the door.

"Yes" She walked past him and he followed."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

~Raven


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys here's another chapter...

* * *

Chapter 14

"Make it stop!" Bella moaned after what felt like the millionth joke she heard that day.

"Why is Star the only one that laughs at my jokes?" Beast boy complained.

"Because she has a weird taste in humor," after earning a glare from Robin he added, "or the girls just being nice."

Beast boy stuck his tongue out at him then tried another joke.

"Ok, why didn't the skeleton cross the road?"

Bella sunk more into the floor board. (Bella is sitting under Star's seat.)

"Um..." Star searched for answers.

"Cus he didn't have the guts! HA HA"

"Why do I get the feeling you won't shut-up?" Bella complained.

"Cus he's not, Bell." Raven groaned.

"Ok, this well surly this well make you laugh." Beast boy interrupted

"100% chance it won't." Bella said rudely.

"What is a vampire's favorite drink?"

"What tofu blood?" Cyborg joked.

"What? No-"

He was interrupted by Bella's laughing.

"A bloody Mary, HA HA! Get it ?"

"Please what is the bloody Mary you speak of?" Star asked looking up at her team mates confused.

"It's a drink, Star." Robin said.

"An alcoholic drink." Cyborg added.

"No need to add that." Raven said sarcastically.

"Ya Cy it was just a joke." BB said seriously wanting to change the subject.

"Hay guys were here..." Robin announced as Cyborg pulled up to a building...

* * *

Hope u enjoyed...

Ill be able to update in a bout a week *YAY*

~Raven


	15. Chapter 15

Yay another chapter...enjoy

R&R (please)

* * *

Chapter 15

"Dudes this place is totally creepy." Beast boy said getting out of the car.

"Wut ya scared B?" Bella teased following him. She took in the view, which in her case was one of the most amazing places she ever seen(besides the tower, of corse). Spider webs hung from the roof, crosses were dug into the ground with the letters R.I.P. across them, and goblins and clowns looked down from the roof with beady eyes.

"You'll probably be having nightmares for a month, B." Cyborg added patting his back with his gloved paws.

"Ya, sure." Beast boy hesitated.

"Well come on Garfield." Robin said standing beside Starfire. They walked into the haunted madness and Beast boy followed.

"Dude don't use my real name in public." was all he manged to say.

* * *

(Inside the haunted building)

"Wow." Bella said amazed by all the costumes. Then something caught her eye.

"Hay Star look," she walked closer to a table right next to were they were standing.

"You ever seen this on your planet?" She asked sniffing whatever was in this bowl.

She flinched back as soon as the scent hit her nostrils.

"Ewwww,"

"I belive not, friend Bella, and are you ok?" Starfire questioned looking at her with a worried expression.

"Ya, but I think I just poised my nose."

"Not likely." Raven said joining them.

"What are you guys doing?" Cyborg asked looking at Bella who was trying to cover her nose but the beak was blocking it.

"Hay Cyborg you like food, try this." Bella said in a muffled voice.

"Wouldn't mind if I did."

"I think it would help if you get away from the table, Bell." Raven recommend.

"Hay you guys coming?" BB asked them, Robin right behind him.

"I'm good." Cyborg said looking at the strange food.

"Sure." Bella said

Robin grabbed Star's arm and they walked over to the dance floor.

* * *

"Ask her." Bella whispered

"What?" Beast boy asked confused

"Ask Raven to dance with you."

"No."

"Why?"

"It's not that kind of dance."

"Than why does that seem with Robin and Star?"

"I don't know."

"Chicken-" Bella was cut off by Raven's appearance...

* * *

Wonder what happens next...

BTW Bella's nose is supper sensitive

~Raven


	16. Chapter 16

BTW I didn't get to write this chapter out on paper so sorry if it sucks :(

R&R

Enjoy ...

* * *

Chapter 16

"Um.. hi Raven." Beast boy stammered

"Hi?" She looked at him. Then Bella 'accidentally' pushed him closer to Raven.

"Woops." Bella walked off.

"He.. um want to dance?" he felt his face grow very warm.

"Excuse me?"

"Um-" he found the floor very interesting at the moment, then looked back up at her,

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked trying to hide his nervousness.

"Sure."

"Oh. Wait! What?"

"Yes?"

She walked past him.

"Well are you coming?"

"Ya, I mean yes!" BB ran up to her. 'That was easier than I thought' he said to himself

"Wow he managed not to screw up this time." Bella mumbled to herself when she saw Raven and Beast boy together. "And the best part, Raven's trying to enjoy her self for once."

* * *

Ya ya another short chapter sorry, I'm accepting a little help if ya got anything...

Anyway thanks for reading hope it satisfies your taste.

Please Review

~Raven


	17. Chapter 17

Verry sorry bout the misunderstanding about Raven's costume, she is a witch, like I said my first fic so... R&R

* * *

Chapter 17 (Wow all ready?)

"Hay Bell!" a very unexpected, but familiar shout came out of the crowd.

"Wa-lly?" she asked recognizing the voice.

"The one and only."

"Why you dressed as a smaller version of Flash?"

"To hide my identity. Its genius, who would expect Kid flash to dress as Flash?" he smiled at the thought.

"Brilliant!" Bella said sarcastically.

"Ha! I know." he bragged.

"So, you the only one here or?"

"Umm Cyborg is over there, and I don't know were the others are." she lied. "I'll show ya, come on."

"Hay Cyborg!"

Cyborg's mouth was stuffed with the so-called food.

"Hay Bell." He said, mouth still full.

"Are you eating what I think you're eating?"

"I don't know you want me to get Rav- Why is Flash behind you?"

Bella looked at Wally.

"See, genius." he smirked

"Oh, hay Wally. Why the heck you dressed as Flash?"

"His 'secret' identity."

"Never gets old." Cyborg rolled his human eye.

Cyborg tossed him very realistic (and smelly) human hand shaped candy.

"Try it"

*Crunch*

"Boys" Bella wished she could get away and find Raven or Star, but both were hanging with their boyfriends, well at least that's what Star calls Robin.

"Were are the rest of the crew?"

"Star and Rob are dance'n over there, and Bella is the last one that saw BB and Raven."

"Well I left before they said were they was go'n."

"Let's go find Star and Robin then." Wally offered

"Um, ok sure, I guess."

* * *

Thanks I'll try to update tomorrow, if my dad's roommate's kids don't tick me off again.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi people another chapter here.**

**Bella**: Hay you guys should check out her other story-

**Me**: Bella, shut-up! I haven't even started yet!

**Bella**:Yes you have.

**Me**: Let's just start this story first, wolf.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"How you like the party, Star?" Robin said over the roar of the

"This is most amusing! The pounding lights and loud music is very enjoyable." Starfire looked at her surroundings.

"Ya-" he was cut off by one of his team mate's voice.

"Speak for yourself, Star, you be used to the music. Coming from your planet." Cyborg joked, earning a not so amused look from Robin.

"Yes, but the music you speak of is for special occasions-"

"Can we not talk about that?" Robin said.

"Robin?" Wally said not remembering Robin without a mask.

"Wally?"

"Ok so it looks like you know each other so there's no introductions included." Bella said.

"I don't think I've remember Robin with out his mask." Wally said standing straight and rubbing his chin.

"Well first time for anything." Cyborg joked

"It is most pleasing to see you again, friend Wally." Starfire said standing next to Robin.

"Ya where you've been, it feels like a year since I've seen you." Robin asked very pleased to see his friend.

"Well you know what is like, busy here and there, same old same old." He joked

"Busy doing what Wally? Eating and trying to please Jinx." Bella remarked

"Yep"

"Speaking of Jinx, where is the girl?" Cyborg asked.

"She didn't want to come, said she was going to hang with some new friends."

"She don't know what she's miss'n." Cyborg said

"From the looks of it, nothing, we aint do'n anything, Cyborg." Bella noted

"Well lets turn up the volume, and crash this party." Cyborg walked toward the dance floor.

"Please, tell me he is kid'en." Bella looked at Robin,

"We'll find out soon enough."

* * *

**Short chapter ya I know**

**Anyway hope ya enjoyed...**

~**Raven**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys here is another chapter.. **

* * *

Chapter 19

"Cyborg what are you doing?" Bella asked. He was doing some weird jig. Moving his arms around, totally off beat, and looked ridiculous.

"Dancing."

"Cy your better off doing the robot." Wally offered.

He stops,"The robot? Man those moves are so old."

"Please, what is this robot you speak of?" Star asked

"It's a dance, and it's not that old Cy-wolf. I just wish I could do it." Bella said looking at her paws. Then she looked up, " Hay Cy, if you bit me, would I become half human?" She joked, "Then I could stand on my back legs, dance, and read without worrying about tearing the pages or drooling on the book."

"In your dreams pup." Cyborg said patting her on the head.

"Hay! There's Beast boy and Raven." Robin noted walking towards them.

'Well at least I gave them a little free time' Bella thought to herself.

"Were?" Wally asked not knowing what they were dressed as.

"There." Cyborg pointed

"Beast boy." Bella tried to get BB to notice them.

"Oh, hey guys." Beast boy said blushing

"I thought vampires and witches don't get along, well." KF said rubbing his chin.

"Life is full of surprises." Raven said sarcastically

"Friends you are enjoying your stay, yes?"

"Yep, thanks to Bell-" _'Woops I don't think I should have said that'_. He earned a glare from Bella and a confused expression from Raven.

"Well, hate to interrupt, but I think they are starting the costume contest." Wally announced.

"Costume contest?" Robin asked not knowing about the event.

"Ya, big prizes and its free!"

"OOo, Robin we must join." Starfire said grabbing his arm and jumping up and down.

"Why not?" Cyborg asked watching a bunch of teens heading over to the stage.

* * *

**Cliffhanger ya I know, sorry, but please review!**

**Me: _I know I've left out important details bout the story. I feel like Raven's #1 fan, but I can't even tell you her costume, AGH!_**

**Bella:** Chill out, you've been working to hard

**Me:**...

**Bella:** Shutting up now.

**Me:** Good dog

**To Curse You Perry the Platypus:** Sorry for not telling you sooner, bout Raven's costume, I don't blame you if you hate me. I've just been busy with other things

**~Raven**


	20. Chapter 20

**Wuts up guys, I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, I get really bad headaches when I consecrate too hard and I sorta had writers block, sadly. So here's a new chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to our Halloween, costume contest." Said a man in a cowboy costume. "And don't worry my friends it's all free! All you've gotta do is line up." He pointed down stage toward a ajar door that would get you to the stage. Teens and young adults raced to get to the front of the line. With all the pushing and shoving, the titans thought a brawl was going to start.

"Dude! These people are crazy. They need to learn some decorum!" Bella shouted over the noise. "Being first isn't going to going to change anything."

"Bella you ever been to a party?" Kid Flash asked

"Depends, wolf or human ways?"

"I don't know. Do wolves even have partes."

"Yes, we have deer and moose every five moons, as a big feast." She smiled and licked her lips.

"Sick." Beast Boy uttered.

"Yeah yeah, Logan."

"As much as I like to here you guys argue about meat or whatever, we need to get in line." Robin said. He grabbed Star's hand and started walking toward the fussy line.

"Hay B, ain't ya a vampire, you know the blood suck'en killer." Cyborg teased. Then he rubbed his head and caught up with Rob and Star.

"Na, he's a harmless lover boy." Bella added, Beast Boy glared at them and fixed his hair.

"Hay you guys, come on." Robin said, again.

"Yes sir." Bella said sarcastically then, along with the other three, followed.

Bella trotted behind Robin, Cy, and Star, before the others, "Hay slow pokes the line is move'n." But before she could take anther step, a flash of red stopped her in her tracks and she fell backwards.

"Come on slow poke the lines move'n." he mocked

"Whatever fleet feet move outta my way." She stood up.

"Hay, I'm hungry." Wally announced.

"But didn't you just eat?" Beast Boy asked

"Yeah. So."

"Dude I'm almost as fast as you are, an you see don't see me eaten every five minutes." Bella said

"Yeah, yeah I'll be back in a flash."

Two seconds later he was back in his same spot, eating a candy apple.

"A second late, speed boy, candy ain't going to help." Bella said

"I agree." Raven thought out loud.

"Friends the line is getting shorter we should move up." Star announced

"Heck time sure does fly." Bella said then she flew up and tried wiggling around so her wings would move, but they wouldn't budge.

"Hay speed boy I think you made me break my wings."

"We are next, guys." Robin said

The people or in this case, a couple of girls dressed as a zombie, spotted cat, and a blue pixy, walked into the, now fully open door. A couple of minutes later a man, in black clothing and a wizard hat, gave Rob and Star a hand motion to come up the stairs.

"Robin we are going in there, yes?" Star asked Robin.

"Yeah Star. Lets go." He answered. Thay walked up the stairs into a darker hall and waited for the others to join. The man motioned for the other Titans to come in the hall.

"How do we know it's not a set-up." Raven said sarcastically.

"I don't know." Bella answered

"Well that's just great." Raven said and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Raven." Bella said as the other two Titans walked into the door.

"Whatever."

Bella walked in and ran 'smack' into the back of Robin's legs.

"Who the- oh, he he, hay Robin." Bella stumbled black a little.

"Are you ok, Bell?"

"Yeah, but I think my beak is crushed."

"Aww, you poor, poor thing." Beast Boy teased.

"Shut-up Garfield."

"Hay, I wonder if anyone else realized who we are?" Wally asked out loud.

"Who knows." Bella said not really caring.

Robin and Starfire walked out on the stage, up to the man to show off their costumes.

"Well look who we got here, y'all. If it isn't Zelda and Link. Yes?"

"Yes." Robin answered

"Wow, great costumes. May I ask of your names?"

Starfire spoke out before Robin could stop her, " Of corse, I'm Starfire and this here is my good friend Robin."

"We're busted." Bella uttered

"Um hm, so what your trying to say is that our world's famous Jump City heros have come to join us?"

"Robin that is us, yes?" She wispered

"Yeah."

"Tell me, where is the rest of the squad?" The man said looking around at the group of people in front of him.

'And now you did it Star' Bella thought to herself, and stepped out on the stage. Beast Boy came next, then Cyborg, Kid Flash, and last, but not least, Raven. The minute they stepped on the stage a burst of cheers and claps filled the room.

"This is pointless." Raven uttered.

"Oh come on Rae," Kid Flash said putting his arm around her sholders, "Don't be so impassive, it's just for fun."

"Don't call me that, and I'll think about it."

He moved his arm and zoomed off beside Robin. Raven rolled her eyes and joined Bella's side, then rubbed her head.

"Hay, your mess'n up my fur." Bella joked

"Oh Bella," was all Raven said before the man started to talk again.

"Oh and who's this? Flash?"

Wally smiled and looked back at his friends with a' told ya' look on his face, then turned back at all his viewers.

"Na man, even better, I'm the amazing Kid Flash!"

* * *

**Yay 1,016 words, i'm so happy.**

**Ok so I hope this Chapter was good, tell what y'all think. Reviews would be nice. ;)  
**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Anyway hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, again sorry it took so long.**

**~Raven**


	21. Chapter 21

Kid Flash held his arms out and listened to the fan's applause. He started walking along the edge of the stage with a big smile on his face. People in the crowd held out pens and paper and started cheering for Kid Flash's autograph. Kid Flash jumped off the stage and a group of people, mostly girls, crowded him. He signed his autograph literally at lightning speed.

"Hey, show-off where in the middle of a contest!" Bella yelled and walked to the edge of the stage.

The man in the cowboy outfit went to interrogate Robin about his unmasked face and what suddenly changed the boy wonder's mind about keeping a 'low profile'.

"Cool it, dude. He's just enjoying himself." Beast Boy said. A couple of fans screamed for Beast Boy's autograph, too. Beast Boy started walking toward the edge of the stage. Before he could take more than two steps, Bella realized what he was doing and ran in front of him.

"Oh no. No you don't. I wanna get off this stage A.S.A.P and it's bad enough Fleet Feet is waste'n time signing stupid autographs." Bella frowned.

Beast Boy walked around Bella and casually said, "Cool it Frosty. You're just jealous cus you ain't got as much fans as me."

"Shut up, Garfield! At least I'm half the wolf you'll ever be!" Bella growled.

"Yeah I'm two times taller than you, in wolf form." Beast Boy joked and walked on.

_'Very funny, but we'll see who's laughing in the end.'_ Bella smirked and turned to walk back to Raven, but before she could take a step, the man in the cowboy outfit stopped her, "And might I ask what you are, Miss Bella?" He asked in a fake country accent.

"Um," Bella stumbled back, "I'm a griffin. I thought large groups only get, like, eight minutes up here? It's been fifteen" Bella said.

The man in the cowboy outfit smiled at her, "Oh...yes...looks like I lost track of time." He stuttered.

Bella sighed and walked around him, to the rest of the group. Then the man in the cowboy outfit turned on his microphone and turned his attention to the crazy fans.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, please give an around of applause to our Jump City hero's...the Teen Titans!" Everyone in the crowed clapped and cheered. Beast Boy and Kid Flash jumped back on the stage and joined their friends. Everyone waved, except Bella and Raven, and smiled at the crowded.

"This is most wonderful! Robin we shall do this again, yes?" Starfire cheerfully asked Robin.

"Um...maybe next year." Robin said.

Starfire hugged his arm and smiled. Beast Boy walked over to Raven and put his arm around her shoulders. This caused more excited yet surprised fans to cheer louder. She gave him a 'death-glare', but that just made him smile and grip her tighter.

"Let's hope the scores well be in your favor." the man in the cowboy outfit continued and pointed to a door with an 'exit ' sign above it.

Cyborg headed tower the exit soon followed by the others. Once off the stage Beast Boy let go of Raven and she looked at him, "What was that?" Raven monotone. Beast Boy's smile grew bigger and he shrugged.

"Awe, Raven's got a boyfriend. Raven's got a boyfriend." Cyborg and Kid Flash taunted in sang-song voices.

Raven glared at them. Starfire started giggling at their actions and Robin rolled his eyes.

"Leave them alone. It's not like they're the first couple." Bella said and smirked.

"Yeah Bella, you're just jealous cus you ain't got a boyfriend." Cyborg joked.

"Nope I'm perfectly happy being single. I got my meat." Bella riposted. She trotted in the lead with her head up, "I'm getting a fricassee, anyone can join me, if you want."

"Count me in." Cyborg said and followed after Bella.

"Whats a fricassee?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Tray of meat." Raven said in monotone.

"Ewe! Gross! How can they do that to me." Beast Boy complained.

"Haven't you complained enough?" Raven said and walked toward a table in one of the shadow-covered corners. "No. Not till I win this war!" Beast Boy yelled and followed after her.

"Man that boy is sooo desperate." Kid Flash snickered and Robin rolled his eyes again.

"Robin, what else are they planning at this wonderful celebration?" Starfire asked.

"I think the contest is the only thing, besides dancing, getting the contest results, and just hanging around and scaring people." Robin shrugged.

"I like the scaring part. See ya two later, I'm going to find Bella." Kid Flashed zoomed off and searched for Bella to help him pull off pranks on random people.

"But Bella does not scare easily, no?" Starfire asked.

"I-" But before Robin could respond a group of fans came there way with pens, books, posters, shirts, e.c.t.

"Wonder how Robin well survive that." Beast Boy said noticing his two friends signing autographs and Starfire crushing some of the fans' bones, in a hug.

Beast Boy pulled back a chair for Raven to sit in. "Very gentlemen-like, Beast Boy. Thank you." she sat down and he scooted her closer to the table. Then he walked to the other side of the table and sat down. "No problem." He shot her one of his famous grins and she rolled her eyes, then gave him a very smile back. The colored lights from the disco-ball reflected on Raven's face and Beast Boy noticed the change on her, usually emotionless, face.

"Ha!" Beast Boy said, "I made you smile!"

"Well isn't that a shocker." Raven replied sarcastically, and placed her cheek in her palm and her elbow on the edge of the table, trying to look unamused.

"So I did then, cus that sounded like an agreement?" Beast Boy smirked.

She didn't answer, instead she gazed at him and allowed her smile to become a little more noticeable. He found himself trapped in her beautiful eyes and felt as if he were stuck in a spell. Raven noticed he was looking at her and felt herself become trapped in his control, too.

"BOO!" Bella and Kid Flash unexpectedly jumped out of the shadows.

"Ahh!" Raven screamed and fell out of her chair. There was a loud 'boom' in a near by janitors' closet.

Beast Boy got so scared, he jumped out of his chair and landed on the floor. He sat up, rubbed his head, and tried to slow down his heart rate. Raven sat up and fixed her hat. Bella and Kid Flask burst out laughing. Kid Flash ended up laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Wally! Bella!" Raven growled. Beast Boy recovered from his shock and walked over to Raven to help her up.

Robin and Starfire ran toward them, "What happened?" Robin asked when he saw Beast Boy wrapping his arms around Raven and Bella and Wally laughing on the floor.

"What was that big booming noise?" Starfire asked.

"Ask them." Raven growled and gave Bella and Wally a 'death-glare.'

"It's called my revenge!" Bella remarked through her giggles.

**He He I'm so sorry guys for not updating sooner, but it mostly for a good cause, I'm new and in-proved, or some-what I still got rust on the edges.  
**

**Hopefully this chapter was, like, better than the others, because my friend, Catmandu22, helped me out...so I give a shout-out to her.  
**

**OK so the next chapter is when they get the contest results. AND IF I DON'T UPDATE SOON ENOUGH, YELL AT ME or PM me...or _something_** **people!**

**-Raven**


End file.
